


Oh My Super Lover

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior, w-inds.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keita grins, and it’s just as blinding as Donghae’s except… <i>boxier</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Super Lover

**Author's Note:**

> i do believe this is the most cracked pairing i've ever written. and requester anon? please tell me who you are because i think i love you. ♥ (now edited)
> 
> [kpfm](http://kpopficsmeme.livejournal.com/1684.html?thread=3747476#t3747476) prompt

It’s creepy is what it is.

Jaejoong’s prattling away in Japanese way beyond Kyuhyun’s meager notecard memorization, but all Kyuhyun can do is stare and wonder when the hell he fell down the rabbit hole, because he swears he left Donghae in Yunho’s protective custody half an hour ago. A look around the noraebang room confirms it, and while he remembers someone mentioning bringing friends, he doesn’t remember anyone ever saying _who_.

He just hopes Hyukjae and Donghae don’t decide to have an impromptu breakdance session inside again, because even though the guy they’re talking to (was it Ryohei?) is half the size of Ryeowook, he _does_ remember what happened to the dorm living room when they got back after that particular show.

Namely Eeteuk banning the phrase “boogie woogie” and any indoor breakdancing for the next decade or four.

Kyuhyun shudders mentally and turns his attention back to the pair he’s standing with. It takes a second for Kyuhyun to process Jaejoong’s switch to Korean.

“I’m sorry, hyung, I couldn’t hear you.” He leans in closer, trying to hear over the din behind him.

“I was telling Keita who you are, but he says he already knows who you are and that he thinks you’re an amazing singer and hopes he gets to come to your concert the next time you guys are in Japan because he couldn’t last time.”

Keita grins, and it’s just as blinding as Donghae’s except… _boxier_. There’s no other word that Kyuhyun can think of. Peoples’ mouths really shouldn’t be able to do that.

It makes him sort of wonder what else that mouth can do.

Kyuhyun blinks and realizes Keita and Jaejoong are both giving him expectant looks. Hurriedly he backtracks and remembers he does actually have manners, and they spend the next three minutes going through mildly awkward pleasantries before Jaejoong ditches them to go plot something evil with Yoochun and the song controller.

“So.”

“So.”

Kyuhyun’s about to say something stupid like ‘well this is awkward’ when the song Heechul’s been doing a dramatic interpretation of ends and something brain meltingly bubblegum and vaguely familiar starts pouring out of the speakers. Loud laughter explodes from where Jaejoong’s hiding behind Yoochun, who looks like he’s trying to decide between bolting and falling on the floor in hysterics. Beside Kyuhyun, Keita’s groaning with his face in his hands.

Keita looks up just in time to catch the mic Jaejoong lobs his way, and he’s laughing as he yells at him.

Sungmin tugs on Kyuhyun’s arm and pulls him down to sit on the couch right behind Keita, and his smirk is knowing as he nudges Kyuhyun. “He says too old, too high, and he’s making Jaejoong sing it next time. And that Jaejoong has a kink for embarrassing him.”

“Hyung,” Kyuhyun asks sweetly, knowing exactly where Sungmin is going with this, “how do _you_ know that word.”

“The same way I know what you’re thinking right now,” he leers.

“We just met!”

“You work fast.”

Any further argument is cut off when Keita hits, then cracks, a note Kyuhyun’s not sure he could hit even if someone kicked him, and he finally figures out where he’s heard the song before. He’s still curled up in a ball of helpless laughter, abandoned by Sungmin, when the song ends and Keita tosses the mic back to Jaejoong to a round of vigorous applause.

Keita nearly sits on him.

After a few seconds to catch his breath, Kyuhyun manages to push himself upright, motioning for Keita to sit down, little bubbles of laughter that just won’t stop punctuating his words.

“Sorry, just. My sister, Ara, she’s older. And likes Japanese music, has for years. I can’t, oh my god,” he waves towards the screen where Siwon’s singing something ridiculous with Hyukjae, “That was _your_ song? I can’t believe that was you.”

Keita’s pout transcends all languages.

“I was fifteen!” he says in accented Korean.

Kyuhyun blinks, laughter fading into an amused smile. “You speak? Korean, I mean.”

“Not much. I try, I want to. But it gets busy, you know?”

And he does know, that’s the thing. Kyuhyun thinks about their schedule and trying to learn a language solely for the fun of it and his mind boggles as the conversation meanders. It’s obvious that most of the random bits Keita knows are things he’s picked up from listening to people, probably Jaejoong and the others, and his pronunciation is atrocious. His vowels are too round and he’s got a strange relationship with some of the consonants, but his enthusiasm never wavers.

Kyuhyun loses track of how long they spend talking. It’s one of the strangest conversations he thinks he’s ever had, jumping from music to family to video games to anime by way of broken Japanese (courtesy of the few lyrics Kyuhyun remembers and handful of things Sungmin’s taught him) and Korean mixed with lots of confusion and hand waving and arms brushing and knees touching and getting squashed closer and closer to each other on the couch every time someone trades places to sing.

It’s nice. And entertaining, surprisingly. And really distracting.

So distracting, in fact, that he almost misses the chaos going on in the other corner of the room, where Changmin is bodily manhandling Junsu out of his seat while Yoochun and Hyukjae grope his butt thoroughly enough to make him squeak through his protests. Ryohei’s acting like he doesn’t know Ryuichi, who’s shamelessly posing and making faces. Yesung, Ryeowook, and Sungmin are all staring at Kyuhyun like a trio of hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil monkeys in reverse, and Kyuhyun has a sinking feeling he knows _exactly_ what’s about to come next.

The instant the three of them move, he grabs Keita by the wrist and runs, not stopping until they’re safely shut away in a smaller, and more importantly, empty room down the hall.

The confusion on Keita’s face nearly has Kyuhyun cracking up again, but he keeps it together, just barely. Considering the difficulty in explaining to someone, mostly with hand motions,why he doesn’t appreciate his band members molesting him, repeatedly and gleefully, no matter how nice they say his butt is or how much he’s supposed to put up with just because he’s the youngest, he thinks he’s doing pretty well. Then Keita catches on and promptly loses it himself.

With an exaggerated sigh, Kyuhyun drops onto the couch without bothering to turn the light on.

“You shouldn’t laugh at people you just met, you know.”

“You do,” Keita says.

“I—” Kyuhyun stops.

There is a hand on his ass and a Keita closer than Kyuhyun thought. Kyuhyun yelps.

“What was that for!”

“You said…”

“That’s not what I meant,” and you know it, Kyuhyun finishes in his head, but it doesn’t stop him from leaning to the side, head tilting in curiosity. It’s too dark to fully make out Keita’s face, but there’s no mistaking the cautious intent in the hand creeping upwards.

He’s pretty sure Keita’s waggling his eyebrows, too, not that that’s something Kyuhyun really needs or wants to see; he’d much rather give his face something else to do, preferably something involving that mouth he’s been staring at off and on for most of the night. It’s easier to just kiss him. At least that has the added bonus of keeping either of them from saying anything else stupid for a little while.

 

Turns out Keita’s better with his mouth than Kyuhyun thought.

 

Later, Keita is inordinately pleased with himself for stealing Kyuhyun’s phone and spends several moments intently staring and tapping at the screen. After he hands it back, there’s a new entry on his contacts list. Kyuhyun’s pretty sure ‘게이타 (^皿^)vv’ means ‘call me’ in Keita-ese.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/30942.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/25205.html)  
> 


End file.
